


Break Time (A Somercy Drabble)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra thinks Angela needs to take more breaks at work so she stops by the office to pay the doctor a visit. The devious hacker takes home a prize leaving Angela flustered at work.





	Break Time (A Somercy Drabble)

It’d been months since they’d begun their affair. There was something about the former field medic that Sombra couldn’t resist. Was it her knowledge? Her power over life and death? Her desire to save the world? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that she hadn’t been able to go through with blackmailing the doctor once she’d seen her charity in action. 

Sombra opened the door to the clinic Angela had been working out of to patch up refugees from the remnants Omnic attacks in the region. She waved to the receptionist as she made her way through the building carrying the doctor’s lunch. The hacker knocked lightly on the office door before walking in.

“Hola doc, got any time for lunch?” She asked as she watched the blonde woman pouring over paperwork.

Angela breathed a sigh as she took off her glasses to rub the soreness from her eyes before she looked at Sombra. The Talon agent was an enigma. At first she’d been suspicious of her advances, but over time she’d come to accept them as being genuine. Angela stood from her office chair to walk around the desk and greet the woman she’d been courting in secret. 

“It’s nice to see you, but I really do need to finish this paperwork. We’re expecting more refugees by the end of the week and I need to make sure we have the supplies to care for them.” The doctor informed Sombra after she’d leaned in to give her a quick kiss. 

“You work too hard amiga. You’re going to gray from the stress. C'mon give me half an hour of your time.” Sombra chided as she stepped closer to her Swedish lover with a suggestive smile.

“Fifteen minutes. I can give you that.” Angela conceded as she felt the wandering hands of her lover remove her white jacket. The hacker grinned and began to unbutton Angela’s shirt while capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

“So little time, but I can make that work.” Sombra assured her while bringing her hand down to Angela’s inner thighs. She trailed her fingers over the smooth ivory skin making her skirt ride up her hips. Her hand disappeared into lacy fabric to touch Angela’s core. Her fingers drew a soft moan from the doctor’s lips as they stroked over her lower lips before dipping into her. 

“Ah~ Sombra…” Angela’s sweet moans filled the small office for the next fifteen minutes before Sombra left so she could get back to work. Ziegler cursed under her breath when she realized the hacker had stolen her panties.

Sombra chuckled as she twirled her prize around her finger while making her way back to her quarters in the Talon base.


End file.
